


Changer de point de vue

by PlumeDeChien



Category: Caïn (TV 2012)
Genre: Amitié, Changement de point de vue, Gen, POV Borel, POV Cain, Pas de S7, Pas de S8, Post-S6, Science Fiction, Vaudou, enquête policière
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23108863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlumeDeChien/pseuds/PlumeDeChien
Summary: Caïn et Delambre se retrouvent embarqués dans une nouvelle enquête. Ils devront faire face au vaudou, mais plus encore à eux-même. En seront-ils capables ? Et que leur apportera ce changement de point de vue ?
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Devant une ruelle dans un quartier mal famé de Marseille, Nassim Borel attend. Autour de lui les agents de la PTS et les voitures bleu, blanc, rouge s’agitent sans qu’il ne bouge d’un centimètre. Cela fait une demi-heure qu’il poireaute au même endroit, trente minutes depuis qu’il a prévenu la commandante et le capitaine de leur nouvelle affaire. Finalement tout est comme d’habitude. C’est lui qui était au commissariat quand on les a appelé pour signaler la découverte d’un corps. C’est lui qui était le premier sur place. Le mort était mort et Élizabeth Stunia était en train d’examiner la scène de crime. Tout était comme d’habitude. Sauf que ça ne l’était pas.

Nassim ne parvient pas bien à définir ce qui le tracasse. Il y a partout des petits détails de rien du tout qui le font s’arrêter, regarder derrière lui. Déjà en entrant dans la ruelle, il avait eu l’impression de sentir quelque chose. Cette sensation ne s’est évidement pas atténuée en rentrant dans la boutique. Tout y a l’aspect d’un salon de thé mais l’arrière-boutique dissimule un atelier vaudou. Enfin peut-être que « vaudou » n’était pas le bon mot mais c’est comme ça que Borel qualifie cet endroit étrange où chaque espace est occupé par un grigri ou un bocal en verre au contenu varié. La lumière y est tamisée et de la fumée flotte dans la pièce.

Malgré l’incongruité de ce lieu c’est le propriétaire qui attire l’attention. Nassim en avait été particulièrement marqué. Dès qu’il était dans la pièce, il devait fournir un effort pour parvenir à regarder ailleurs que ce monsieur. Quand il avait parlé pour la première fois, le lieutenant avait eu des frissons. Pourtant personne d’autre que lui ne semble éprouver cette gêne singulière c’est pourquoi après avoir récolté un maximum d’informations mais sans avoir eu le courage d’affronter l’homme, Nassim était ressorti et attendait devant la ruelle.

La Saab jaune de Caïn arrive presque en même temps que la voiture transportant Lucie Delambre et Aimé Legrand. Le capitaine les ignora pour se diriger directement vers son lieutenant.

\- Et bien alors Borel qu’est-ce qui vous arrive? Vous êtes tout pâle.  
\- Rien tout va bien. Je n’ai peut-être pas assez dormi.  
\- Il faut se reposer c’est important, lieutenant. Je veux que vous soyez en pleine forme, déclare Delambre.  
\- Tiens bonjour mon commandant, fait Caïn d’un ton mielleux.  
\- Bonjour capitaine, dit Legrand.

Caïn ne semble même pas entende la salutation et prend derechef la direction de la scène de crime, dans le sillage de Delambre. En les voyant ainsi s’éloigner Borel est tenté de les rappeler pour leur dire de se méfier mais ils auraient alors demandé « de quoi » et le lieutenant aurait été bien en peine de fournir une réponse convenable. S’il ne pouvait pas les mettre en garde au moins les suivrait-il à la trace, il leur emboîte le pas avant même que Legrand est pu se remettre de la transparence totale dont il a fait preuve.

Une fois à l’intérieur avec Caïn et Delambre, son malaise ne fait qu’augmenter. Il ne quitte pas l’homme des yeux qui lui-même détaille avec insistance la commandante et le capitaine. Cela ne lui donne qu’une seule envie : se dresser physiquement entre eux. Mais à peine pense-il cela qu’il se voit bras en croix au milieu de la pièce. Tout ça pour se faire rappeler à l’ordre par Delambre. Ridicule.

\- Oh Borel vous m’écoutez ?  
\- Oui, non, excusez-moi capitaine j’avais la tête ailleurs, répond-il surpris.  
\- Vous nous le faites ce topo ?, demande plus gentiment Delambre.

Borel se reconcentre pour leur expliquer les débuts de l’enquête. Ce magasin double est bien connu quand le quartier. Officiellement le magasin ouvre à 7 heure et ferme à 18 heure mais dans les faits il y avait quelqu’un à la boutique presque constamment puisque le gérant a son appartement juste au dessus. Ce matin il n’est descendu à la boutique qu’aux environs de 7 heure. C’est à ce moment qu’il a trouvé le corps. La victime s’appelait Toussaint Malecco, il avait 26 ans.

\- Et c’était mon neveu, conclut l’homme de la boutique.  
\- Vous êtes ?, interroge Caïn.  
\- Aimé Malecco. Cette boutique est à moi.

Quand ce Malecco serre la main du capitaine, Borel a un spasme dans tout le bras. Il essaye de le cacher mais Stunia lui adresse un regard questionnant qu’il évite. Delambre parait gênée, c’est plus sûrement dû au prénom de leur témoin qu’au même sentiment d’alerte qui traverse Borel. Caïn lui sourit avec ce mélange de malice et de détermination qui le caractérise si bien.

\- Aimé ? Quelle coïncidence nous aussi nous avons un Aimé avec nous. Pas vrai Legrand ? Je suis sûr que vous allez vous entendre à merveille avec lui comme avec notre commandante.

Se détournant ensuite d’un coup de poignet, il s’approche de Stunia qui lui décrit exactement ce qu’elle a dit au lieutenant un peu plus tôt. Sur ce corps tout a l’apparence d’un rituel. Le meurtrier a coupé la gorge de la victime presque jusqu’aux vertèbres puis lui a tracé toute une série de symboles sur le corps avec son propre sang avant de lui remplir la bouche de sel.

\- C’est un rite pour empêcher l’esprit de revenir. Celui qui a fait ça nous connaissait assez pour savoir que l’esprit de Toussaint aurait pu revenir pour me dévoiler l’identité de son meurtrier.  
\- Ça aurait été pratique ça. Comme ça je n’aurais pas eu besoin de vous soupçonner d’abord.  
\- Je suis suspect capitaine ?, demande faussement étonné Malecco.  
\- Tout le monde est suspect parce que les coupables se cachent parfois là où on ne les attend pas.

En disant cela il a fixé Delambre et Legrand. Borel se sent presque mal pour eux. Sauf que si chez l’autre lieutenant ce regard marche à merveille et le voit se ratatiner, avec la commandante c’est l’inverse. Elle s’avance menaçante vers Caïn. Elle lui parle bas en sifflant de colère mais elle est un peu trop loin de lui pour le reste de la pièce ne puisse pas en profiter.

\- Je vous préviens si vous avez l’intention d’accuser cet homme simplement parce qu’il s’appelle Aimé je ne vous laisserais pas faire.  
\- Ce n’est pas ma faute si un prénom vous déstabilise au point de ne plus reconnaître quelqu’un de louche quand vous l’avez en face. Monsieur Aimé j’aimerais qu’on apprenne à se connaître vous et moi. Est-ce qu’on peut aller discuter ailleurs ?  
\- Bien sûr mon salon de thé est fait pour ça.  
\- Je viens aussi, déclare précipitamment Delambre.

Cette fois-ci, Borel ne peut pas rester sans rien faire. Avant qu’ils ne disparaissent dans le salon de thé, il arrête ses supérieurs. Ceux-ci se retournent, intrigués. 

\- Oui Borel ?, demande Caïn.  
\- Faites attention.  
\- Attention à quoi ? Vous n’allez pas vous y mettre vous aussi ?, s’énerve Delambre.  
\- Je ne sais pas mais il a quelque chose qui fait froid dans le dos.  
-Ne vous inquiétez pas Borel. Je l’ai à l’œil cet Aimé. 

En les regardant partir le lieutenant remarque que le salon de thé est équipé d’une caméra de surveillance soigneusement dissimulée. En arrivant déjà, il a été jeter un œil dans la réserve. Maintenant qu’il sait ce qu’il cherche, il y retourne.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Depuis ce matin voir Borel anxieux a mis les nerfs de Caïn à vif. Il est vrai qu’en restant un bon flic, la qualité première de son lieutenant n’est pas le courage. Lui-même en a conscience, c’est pourquoi habituellement il y laisse libre cours en se montrant clairement craintif ou il fait tout pour éviter la situation. Jamais ô grand jamais il n’a essayé de le cacher en faisant croire que tout allait bien.

Le pompon étant bien sûr quand il était venu les voir pour leur dire de « faire attention ». Le capitaine a été pris d’une envie soudaine et presque irrésistible de lui allonger une tarte. « Faire attention », c’est quel genre d’avertissement ça ? Rien de concret ou de palpable, pas une précision sur la nature de la crainte, rien. Il a en plus réussi à braquer davantage Lucie qui allait à coup sûr prendre la défense de ce Aimé-là aussi.

Leur entrée dans le milieu calme et enveloppant du salon de thé ne fait rien pour apaiser l’humeur de Caïn. La pièce est bien trop tranquille pour les nerfs du capitaine. Il aurait voulu jeter à terre quelques tasses en porcelaine pour amener un peu de son désordre ici. Mais il y a Lucie et s’il commence à tirer des balles à blanc c’est elle qui réagira pas Aimé Malecco.

Cet homme a pourtant tout d’un sage mature. Il a une petite barbiche tressée aussi blanche que sa peau est noire. Ses cheveux partent dans tous les sens en mèches bouclées. Son pull est pleins de couleur, son pantalon uni et il va nu pied. Rien dans son allure n’aurait dû justifier la moindre méfiance. Son attitude volontaire et souriante corrobore ce sentiment et pourtant … "Faites attention".

\- Je peux vous servir un thé ?  
\- Seulement si vous le buvez avec nous, répond affable le capitaine.

Lucie lui jette un regard noir qu’il fait semblant de ne pas voir. Pour mieux le défendre, la commandante engage elle-même l’interrogatoire.

\- Que pouvez-vous nous dire sur la victime monsieur Malecco.  
\- Toussaint était un jeune garçon passionné par notre métier. Il m’aidait depuis peu au magasin mais faisait beaucoup de progrès.

Malecco apporte trois tasses et les pose sur une table basse en invitant les policiers à s’y installer.

\- Et qu’est-ce qu’il faisait chez vous ce matin ?, demande Caïn.  
\- C’est lui qui était de garde ce matin. J’avais beau lui dire que c’était plus pratique que ce soit moi il ne voulait rien entendre. Il aimait trop s’impliquer dans la boutique.  
\- Avait-il des ennemis ? Des gens qui auraient pu lui vouloir du mal ?  
\- Vous savez commandant, quand on exerce un métier comme le nôtre on ne se fait pas que des amis.

Il verse le contenu de sa théière fumante dans les tasses avec une grande concentration avant de déposer précautionneusement la théière au milieu. Malecco joint alors les mains pour murmurer quelques mots et leur fait signe de boire. Caïn s’exécute bien rapidement en prenant la tasse que Malecco s’était servi.

\- Et vous ? Depuis combien de temps travaillez-vous là ? Vous n’avez jamais eu de problème ?

Malecco prend la tasse du capitaine, boit plusieurs gorgées avant de lui répondre.

\- Ça fera 31 ans en août. J’ai commencé à l’âge de Toussaint. Et si vous voulez tout savoir j’ai moi-même eu quelques problèmes par le passé.

En disant cela il retrousse une de ses manches pour dévoiler une trace de brûlure et ensuite il soulève sa chemise pour exposer des cicatrices.

\- Ça peut être de tout. Des gens qui nous en veulent d’avoir fait quelque chose ou des gens qui nous en veulent de n’avoir rien fait.  
\- Et pour ce matin ?  
\- Rien. Je suis arrivé tout était déjà comme c’est à présent et je vous ai appelé tout de suite.  
\- Bien merci de votre coopération. Si nous avons encore besoin de vous, nous nous rappellerons.  
\- Je suis à l’entière disposition de la justice commandant.  
\- Comme c’est gentil. Ce petit thé que nous avons partagé était excellent, c’était quoi ?, ironise le capitaine.  
\- C’est une mélange de ma création. Il permet de … changer de point de vue.


	2. Chapter 2

Borel s'est renfermé dans la réserve. Il a effectivement trouvé ce qu’il veut et mieux encore. Les vidéos montrent uniquement la partie salon de thé de la boutique mais il en a déjà appris beaucoup. Il finit juste de graver la vidéo du matin-même. Si la chance est avec lui, il n’aura qu’à aller au SRPJ regarder ces vidéos en détail pour découvrir le meurtrier. Plus vite l’enquête sera finie mieux il se portera.

Caïn entre en trombe.

\- Alors mon petit Borel dites-moi que vous avez quelque chose.  
\- J’ai quelque chose.  
\- À la bonne heure ! Régalez-moi.  
\- Aimé Malecco ne faisait pas confiance à son neveu. La caméra de surveillance ne filme que Toussaint.  
\- Aimé effaçait peut-être ses enregistrements au fur et à mesure.  
\- Non la caméra est reliée à un programmateur. Les heures d’allumage correspondent aux horaires de Toussaint.  
\- C’est bien ça Borel.  
\- Encore mieux. Ce matin la caméra enregistrait. J’ai récupéré la vidéo et je la regarde dès que je rentre au SRPJ.  
\- Et bien allez-y maintenant !  
\- Oui capitaine.

Trop content de quitter cet endroit, Borel prend la boite avec tous les enregistrements et sort. La défiance l’assaille de nouveau en entrant dans l’arrière-boutique. Il se force à regarder la scène de crime. Tout y est normal. Stunia et ses hommes en blanc finissent d’inspecter le corps. Delambre et Legrand chuchotent dans un coin. Caïn fait bande à part. Rien qui nécessite de s’inquiéter.

Avant de partir Borel veut vérifier les angles morts de la caméra dans le salon de thé. Il y entre déterminé mais se décompose en voyant qu’Aimé Malecco est là aussi. Il reste figé à le regarder pendant plusieurs dizaines de secondes avant d’effectivement se tourner vers la caméra.

\- Vous êtes sensible lieutenant.  
\- Pardon ?

Malgré ses efforts Borel ne parvient pas bien à cacher la peur dans sa voix.

\- Les choses de cet endroit vous touchent. Habituellement les gens ne ressentent pas ce qui se passe ici mais vous si. La magie. Vous comprenez pourquoi le corps de Toussaint a été scellé. Il aurait pu revenir. Le tueur savait ça. Il était comme vous, comme moi, il comprenait.  
\- Je vais vous demander de me laisser monsieur.

Pour se libérer de la proximité avec Aimé Malecco, Borel prend la fuite. Il a été si mal à l’aise que partir en courant face à un suspect ne lui évoque aucune honte. Chaque mètre qu’il met entre lui et cet endroit le libère un peu plus. Ce n’est qu’une fois de retour au SRPJ qu’il se sent de nouveau parfaitement en sécurité. Ici il est en terrain connu. Il va s’installer à son bureau et les vidéos vont parler d’elle-même.

Pour ce matin, il voit une personne toute encapuchonnée rentrer à 6h12. Toussaint l’avait accueilli normalement. L’intrus ne s’arrêtait pas. Il attrapait Toussaint par le col, le tirant dans l’arrière-boutique. À 6h15 l’intrus était dehors et Toussaint ne revenait plus.

L’angle de la caméra et la tenue de l’intrus ne permettent aucune identification. La seule chose que Borel peut voir c’est que cette personne est aussi grande que Toussaint et qu’elle a la force nécessaire pour le contraindre à la suivre dans l’arrière-boutique. L’arme du crime n’a pas été retrouvée mais sur aucune image ici on ne voyait l’intrus avec une lame. Stunia situait l’heure du décès entre 6h et 6h30. Durant cet intervalle personne d’autre n’était rentré. Aimé Malecco avait découvert le corps à 6h53 appelé la police 2 minutes plus tard. Borel était arrivé sur les lieux à 7h26. Les gyrophares avaient fait fuir tout client potentiel.

Borel appelle le capitaine.

\- Le plus teigneux des flics de la côte j’écoute.

Sans même être sur place le lieutenant sait que le ton vient de monter entre Delambre et Caïn, que c’est certainement elle qui l’a traité de teigneux juste avant son appel et qu’en répondant il a dû accentuer les mots en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Capitaine est-ce qu’il y a une issue de secours à l’arrière de la boutique ?

À travers le combiné Borel entend l’écho de sa question. Le capitaine interroge directement Malecco. Cette voix le perturbe tant que même en ne l’entendant que faiblement il comprend ce qui se dit. Oui, évidement qu’il y a une issue de secours qui donne sur une ruelle non surveillée derrière la boutique mais qu’elle ne peut s’ouvrir que de l’intérieur. Sauf qu’en y regardant de plus près le loquet a été scotché.

\- Je n’ai aucune idée de quand cela a été fait mais je peux vous assurer qu’il y a deux jours tout marchait encore très bien. Toussaint s’était même fait enfermer dehors.  
\- Capitaine demandez-lui s’il se souvient de l’heure à laquelle c’est arrivé.  
\- C’était un peu avant midi.

En quelques clics Borel y est. En effet sur les caméras on voit Toussaint partir dans l’arrière-boutique et ne revenir que 10 minutes plus tard par la porte de devant. Ce qui veut dire que n’importe qui a pu rentrer dans la boutique entre 6h15 et 6h30. Borel soupire et se lance dans un épluchage plus systématique des vidéos.

\- Je le sens pas ce Aimé ! Allez Nassim dis-moi que tu as quelque chose.  
\- Rien de probant capitaine malheureusement. J’ai isolé tous les clients et je vous ai fait deux groupes : les clients réguliers et les occasionnels. J’ai mis à part trois cas plus étrange. Ces deux femmes sont entrées dans le magasin et sont ressorties dès qu’elles ont vu que c’était Toussaint qui gérait la boutique. À l’inverse ce couple-là est souvent revenu. Quand il est avec sa femme, l’homme n’a pas l’air à l’aise mais plus tard on le voit revenir seul ….  
\- Et il a carrément une attitude louche.  
\- J’ai autre chose capitaine. Toussaint a rejoint son oncle il y a 6 mois mais Aimé Malecco n’a fait monter la caméra qu’il y a 4 mois. Sa mère dit que cela correspond à une période où Toussaint est devenu plus taciturne et ne parlait que de la boutique.  
\- Bon boulot. Faites-moi un dossier de tous les clients. Il est temps de mettre un nom sur ses visages.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alors qu’il aboie gentiment sur Legrand pour que celui-ci convoque au plus vite l’autre Aimé, une sensation étrange le prend de court. Où est Lucie ? Toutes ses pensées se sont arrêtées. Il tourne et retourne désespérément ses roues dans l’espoir de la voir quelque part au SRPJ mais visiblement elle n’y est pas. Sans réfléchir à l’étrangeté de son élan, Caïn sort en trombe du commissariat où il manque de renverser Lucie. 

\- Ah vous êtes là !  
\- Vous me cherchiez mon commandant ?, essaye-t-il de demander le plus nonchalamment possible.  
\- Non je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous chercherais, répond Lucie un peu trop virulente avant de rentrer au SRPJ.

Caïn la suit avec un sourire aux lèvres. Dans le coin de sa tête cependant un malaise plane. Pourquoi a-t-il eu si soudainement besoin de voir Lucie, de savoir où elle était ? Par la force des choses le capitaine avait appris à souffrir ces sentiments qui le rendaient heureux quand il était à proximité de Lucie, quand elle souriait ou quand Legrand faisait une bourde. Mais cette urgence presque vitale, il ne l’avait ressenti que très peu, et à chaque fois ça avait été terrifiant. Caïn revoit pêle-mêle l’enlèvement de Lucie, son coma, les fois où elle a été mise en joug, son sang … Le capitaine sent un frisson glacé lui parcourir toute la colonne. 

\- Vous avez déjà besoin de moi capitaine ?

La vue d’Aimé Malecco l’apaise presque instantanément. En une seconde il retrouve la quiétude relative que lui procure le travail. Cette fois-ci en revanche le cerveau de Caïn se rebelle derechef. Malecco est louche et suspect qui plus est, l’avoir au SRPJ devrait déclencher chez lui un instinct de chasseur ou tout du moins des réflexes de casse-couille comme il sait si bien le faire. Le capitaine affiche son plus beau sourire malsain et se tourne vers sa cible.

\- Aimé Malecco ! On ne se quitte plus vous et moi.  
\- Je suis toujours là quand on a besoin de mes lumières.  
\- Suivez-moi.

Alors qu’il le mène, Caïn voit que Borel lui fait un signe. Le dossier est prêt dans la salle d’interrogatoire. Le capitaine le remercie d’un signe de tête. Il arrive encore à son lieutenant de faire des erreurs mais avec le temps ces bourdes occasionnelles sont largement compensées par la connivence qu’ils ont développé. Borel comprend de mieux en mieux ce que le capitaine veut ou pense sans avoir à le lui demander et ce dernier décrypte son lieutenant en un regard.

Il en va évidement de même avec Lucie quand leur relation est apaisée, cependant dès que le vent se lève entre eux, Caïn est conscient d’avoir la réflexion en berne. C’est pourtant dans ces moments-là qu’il aurait le plus besoin de prendre du recul. 

\- Et bien capitaine ? Vous êtes avec moi ou pas ?

En entendant Aimé Malecco parler, le capitaine se rend compte qu’il s’est arrêté, la main sur la poignée de la porte. Il choisit de faire comme si de rien n’était et ouvre la porte.

\- Asseyez-vous je vous prie. D’abord est-ce que vous avez une idée de qui est cette personne ?  
\- Je vois la même chose que vous, une silhouette en noir. C’est lui qui a tué Toussaint ?  
\- Peut-être. Il est passé à votre boutique ce matin entre 6h12 et 6h15.  
\- Je suis désolé capitaine. Si j’avais pu identifier cette personne …  
\- C’est pas grave. Je ne vous avais pas fait venir pour ça. Je voudrais que vous me donniez le nom de ces gens.

Il étale sur la table les photos des clients occasionnels.

\- Vous savez capitaine j’ai beau venir en aide aux gens, je ne deviens pas intime avec eux.  
\- Vous en reconnaissez ou pas ?

Malecco détaille les photographies. Il en prend une, l’observe plus longtemps, la repose. Il fait ça encore avec trois images avant d’en prendre deux et de les rendre à Caïn.

\- Ceux-là je les ai déjà vu mais je ne connais pas leurs noms.

Le capitaine ramasse les clichés et les remplace par ceux des habitués. Cette fois-ci Malecco ne regarde qu’une seule photographie. 

\- Celui-là je ne le connais pas.  
\- Et les autres ?


	3. Chapter 3

De l’autre côté de la vitre teintée Borel a pris en note les noms qu’Aimé Malecco a donné. Il écoute à présent le reste des explications de leur témoin. À côté de lui Legrand fait correspondre les clients présents sur les vidéos avec le listing qu’il a obtenu via les paiements.

\- Écoutez capitaine j’avais une confiance totale en mon neveu mais il faut savoir que nos clients viennent nous voir pour beaucoup de choses différentes parfois un peu … farfelues.  
\- En sommes vous vouliez protéger votre neveu. Pourquoi ne pas avoir installé la caméra dès le début ? Pourquoi avoir attendu deux mois ?  
\- Je ne suis pas un grand bricoleur.  
\- En plus vous ne pouviez pas demander à votre neveu puisque vous ne lui aviez pas dit que vous installiez cette caméra. Tiens c’est bizarre de faire ça si vous cherchiez effectivement à le protéger. Mais peut-être que finalement ça avait plus à voir avec ce que votre sœur a décrit comme « un changement radical chez Toussaint » ? Vous n’avez plus rien à dire Aimé ?  
\- Finalement votre supérieure a raison. Vous voulez me voir tomber simplement par ce que vous m’avez pris en grippe. Vos problèmes vous deviez les régler avec l’autre Aimé. Sur cette affaire vous êtes aveugle, vous devriez demander à votre lieutenant, lui il est bien plus clairvoyant. Puis-je partir maintenant ?  
\- Restez dans la région monsieur Malecco.  
\- Je ne suis qu’un serviteur.

L’homme s’incline et sort. Caïn reste dans la pièce. Il semble perdu dans ses pensées. Borel fronce les sourcils. Le capitaine n’est jamais aussi distrait pendant une enquête. Surtout quand il a une idée en tête. À travers la vitre Borel voit Legrand arriver. 

\- Capitaine on a un couple suspect. Ils venaient régulièrement à la boutique tous les deux puis l’homme a continué à venir seul, uniquement aux horaires de Toussaint.  
\- Borel ?  
\- Oui capitaine.  
\- Qu’est-ce qu’il a voulu dire à votre sujet ?  
\- Je ne sais pas mais quand je suis là-bas je me sens pas très à l’aise.  
\- Est-ce que vous pourriez accompagner Legrand chez ces gens. Moi je vais chez Toussaint.  
\- D’accord capitaine.

C’est une fois de plus les yeux légèrement dans le vague que Caïn s’éloigne. Borel voudrait lui poser la question mais il sait que le capitaine ne s’en rend même pas compte. Pour l’instant.

\- Tu viens Nassim ?

En sortant il voit Lucie à son bureau. Elle a l’air ailleurs elle aussi. Legrand s’approche et lui fait lever les yeux de son bureau juste à temps pour qu’elle voit Caïn sortir. Elle se lève d’un bond, contourne Aimé et part derrière le capitaine.

\- Bon on y va ?

Borel ne parvient jamais à cacher sa satisfaction quand la commandante fait des coups comme ça à Legrand. Mais cela ne l’empêche pas de compatir pour le second lieutenant qui revient vers lui les oreilles basses. Nassim lui soutire l’adresse entre un regard de jalousie vers la porte et une moue vexée puis il les conduit alors que Legrand se contente de regarder défiler le paysage comme un chien malheureux.

Monsieur et madame Fizza résident un quartier voisin de celui de la boutique Malecco. C’est une petite maison pavillonnaire de plein pied. Les jardinières auraient pu apporter de la couleur si tout leur contenu n’était pas fané. Comme c’est Legrand qui est à l’origine de leur déplacement Borel le laisse mener la marche. Quand il sonne à la porte c’est elle qui ouvre. 

\- Madame Fizza, police judiciaire est-ce qu’on peut rentrer pour poser quelques questions ?

Machinalement elle s’écarte pour les laisser entrer et leur demande ce qui les amène. 

\- Toussaint Malecco est mort.  
\- Le petit jeune de la boutique ? C’est triste mais quel rapport avec nous ?  
\- Nous avons remarqué que vous étiez des clients réguliers.  
\- Avant oui maintenant ça fait un mois voire deux que je n’y suis pas retournée.  
\- Vous y alliez pourquoi ?  
\- Pour des choses et d’autres.  
\- Et votre mari ? Il y est retourné il y a moins longtemps. Pourquoi soudainement sans vous ?  
\- Je n’en sais rien. Il faudra lui demander directement.

Bien qu’elle ait répondu avec la même amabilité, il y a quelque chose dans ses yeux ou dans sa voix de sensiblement froid.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Caïn est chez lui le soir, avachi dans le canapé une bouteille à la main, deux autres, vides sur la table basse. Il boit beaucoup moins qu’avant mais à présent quand il le fait il se ravage bien plus efficacement. Depuis que Lucie est avec Aimé il a multiplié les prétextes. Cette fois-ci pourtant Legrand n’y est pour rien ou en tout cas il ne joue pas le rôle principal.

Ses largesses sur la boisson sont imputables à ces sensations étranges qui l’ont traversé toute la journée. Quand Lucie l'a suivi chez Toussaint, Fred a cru que cela se calmerait mais il s’était senti comme un adolescent, incapable de se concentrer, son esprit revenant encore et toujours à Lucie. Et depuis qu’ils se sont séparés pour rentrer chez eux les choses empirent.

Caïn meurt d’envie de prendre sa voiture pour aller voir Lucie. Cependant son plan s’arrête là. Il veut la voir sans pour autant envisager d’avoir quelque chose à lui dire. C’est une volonté en soi. La seule chose qui le retient de le faire effectivement c’est l’intensité de son ressenti qui, en étant aussi hors norme que disproportionné, l’effraye un peu.

Alors Caïn boit pour oublier, pour atténuer. Dans un sens ça marche, au lieu de vouloir aller la voir il l’imagine dansant dans le salon. Plus le niveau de la bouteille baisse plus les danses de Lucie sont erratiques et floues. Elle est proche et loin à la fois. Bien qu’elle ne soit pas ici, Caïn peut presque la sentir juste à côté de lui. Finalement le capitaine sombre dans un sommeil de plomb.

Le lendemain quand il se réveille son corps est si lourd et son esprit si embrumé qu’il a l’impression de sortir d’opération. Même ouvrir les paupières lui semble une tâche insurmontable. Il essaye de faire jouer ses articulations pour se réveiller mais cela le fait se sentir bizarre. Soudain il prend conscience qu’il a une main passée autour de la taille. Par réflexe il se laisse rouler hors du lit. En tombant son talon frappe douloureusement le sol.

Caïn se fige. Il sent le froid sur ses jambes. La peau en contact avec le sol et la sensation du pyjama. Cette fois-ci il a presque peur de rouvrir les yeux. Dans le lit il entend bouger. Il se résigne et ouvre les paupières. Il n’est pas chez lui mais plus important et beaucoup plus marquant, il n’est pas dans lui. Il a baissé le regard sur son corps. Une poitrine, un corps plus gracile et surtout des jambes fonctionnelles. 

Sans pouvoir résister une seconde de plus il se met debout. Il marche dans la chambre, saute, court, danse. Il rit au éclats.

\- Lucie qu’est-ce que tu fais ?

Il a presque oublié la personne dans le lit. La vision d’Aimé Legrand lui fait comme un électrochoc et quand ce dernier essaye de l’attraper pour l’attirer dans le lit, Caïn fuit dans le salon. Les clés de la voiture sont posées sur le bar. Il les prend et sort. Bien qu’il n’ait pas pensé à ce genre de détails il se retrouve décontenancé quand, au volant, il doit utiliser les pédales. Malgré, ou peut-être à cause de, son empressement il cale deux fois avant de réussir à s’engager dans la rue. Il avait imaginé réfléchir à sa situation sur le trajet mais il est trop occupé à dompter les pédales pour penser à quoi que ce soit d’autre.

En arrivant devant chez lui Caïn se sent soulagé comme s’il retrouvait enfin un peu de normalité dans ce début de journée des plus étranges. Quelque chose l’empêche pourtant de se reposer. Il sort de la voiture pour rentrer dans sa maison sans une certaine appréhension. Tout est normal et pourtant légèrement différent.

\- Putain de merde !

C’est une sensation surprenante que d’entendre sa propre voix. Caïn se dirige vers la source du cri rageur. Il se découvre tombé au sol, le fauteuil ayant roulé plus loin, hors de porté. Le Caïn au sol est essoufflé face contre terre, il fait un effort visible pour se retourner. Il souffle longuement avant de croiser son regard. Ils restent à se regarder pendant un long moment.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu as foutu ?  
\- C’est pas moi !  
\- C’est toi Fred ?  
\- Qui d’autre veux-tu que ce soit ?  
\- Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ?  
\- Si je le savais …

Caïn remet le fauteuil à proximité, serre les freins et aide Lucie à s’installer. Elle paraît mal à l’aise. Caïn se souvient alors de la quantité d’alcool qu’il a ingurgité la veille au soir. Il s’absente donc pour s’éclipser dans la cuisine et dénicher un effervescent quelconque pour la soulager. Quand il revient dans le salon, Lucie n’est plus en vue. Il la retrouve facilement en grande confrontation avec les toilettes. 

\- J’ai fait un Efferalgan.  
\- Je crois que ça, ça urge plus.  
\- Tu veux un coup de main ?  
\- Est-ce que j’ai vraiment le choix ?  
\- C’est juste un truc à prendre.


	4. Chapter 4

\- Mais qu’est-ce qu’elle fait bon sang ?  
\- Elle s’est peut-être fixée un rendez-vous avec Caïn. Il n’est pas arrivé non plus.  
\- Elle me l’aurait dit.  
\- Sauf qu’apparemment ce matin elle est partie et elle ne t’a rien dit non plus donc …  
\- Ça va Nassim j’ai compris, s’énerve Legrand.  
\- Moi j’essayais juste de tenir la conversation à la base, je t’avais quand même demandé si tu avais pu trouver des informations sur monsieur Fizza, face au regard honteux de l’autre lieutenant Borel continue. Toi et Caïn vous êtes pareils. Dès qu’il arrive le moindre truc avec Lucie vous ne servez plus à rien.

Piqué au vif, Legrand reprend place à son bureau et essaye de travailler malgré son regard qui vole presque toutes les 5 minutes vers la porte. Borel retourne examiner l’ordinateur de la victime que le capitaine lui a ramené la veille. C’estt une véritable mine d’or. Bien qu’il ne fasse pas face à l’accueuil, Borel sait quand ses supérieurs entrèrent au SRPJ. Il saisit son dossier pour aller faire son rapport. 

Legrand les a accosté dès qu’ils sont arrivés mais même de là où il est, Borel perçoit le malaise qui s’est installé. En le voyant la commandante fait une remarque à Legrand avant de le planter pour se diriger vers Borel. Caïn suit. Le lieutenant remarque alors quelque chose. C’est un petit rien, indicible et dont il ne comprend pas la cause mais c’est là.

Ils se sont repliés dans un bureau. Delambre est négligemment coiffée et non maquillée. Caïn, lui, ne se tient pas comme d’habitude. Ces détails-là au moins il peut en être sûr. Viennent ensuite toutes les impressions, les différences, quasi-impalpables qui le rendent fous, surtout leurs regards. 

\- Le couple Fizza consultait régulièrement Aimé Malecco pour régler un problème de fertilité.  
\- Et l’ordinateur ? , s’enquit Delambre.  
\- De ce côté-là je suis tombé sur une manne. Toussaint était fasciné par la magie noire, les poisons, les mauvais esprits … tout ce qui pouvait être morbide. Il recevait aussi de nombreux mails de menace qu’il conservait précieusement.  
\- Il a toujours été comme ça ? Sa mère ne nous a rien signalé, remarque Caïn.  
\- Non c’était même récent. 4 mois. Je pourrais même être encore plus précis. Le 23 mars.  
\- Ça fait beaucoup de coïncidences. Borel il faut que vous me trouvez ce qui s’est passé ce 23 mars, exige Delambre.  
-Bien capitaine … euh pardon com … commandant ?  
\- Vous avez picolé lieutenant ?  
\- Vous ne savez même plus faire la différence entre … Delambre et moi ?  
\- Est-ce qu’on peut tout se dire ?, demande timidement Borel.  
\- Bien sûr.  
\- Évidement.  
\- Vous seriez pas un peu …

Borel essaye de se faire comprendre en croisant les doigts. Ses supérieurs se regardent légèrement désappointés.

\- Vous savez le mieux si vous voulez qu’on comprenne c’est encore d’arrêter vos mimes parce que là c’est pas clair.  
\- Pour moi non plus c’est pas clair. C’est comme si Caïn vous étiez devenu Lucie et inversement.  
\- Vous savez que ce n’est pas possible ça Borel, souligna Delambre.  
\- J’ai pas dit que je croyais ça possible, j’ai dit que c’était l’impression que j’avais.  
\- Fred laisse-le, on aura peut-être besoin d’aide avec cette histoire de fou, déclare Caïn.  
\- Je voulais juste être sûr, répond Delambre en s’approchant. Parfois tu me surprends Nassim.

C’est au moment où la commandante lui tape sur l’épaule plus qu’à leur réponse que Borel eut la certitude qu’il a vu juste. Caïn fait rouler son fauteuil jusqu’à eux.

\- Donc voilà, Lucie dans le corps de Fred et Fred dans Lucie.  
\- C’est bien la première fois malheureusement.

Lucie corrige Fred mais à son hauteur cela ressemble plus à une fessé qu’à un coup. Borel, lui, remarque simplement que le capitaine n’a plus fait de blagues vaseuses à Lucie depuis un sacré moment. Il ne peut que rire avec eux. Mais leurs éclats de voix s’évanouissent à la même vitesse que l’étrangeté de la situation les a fait naître. 

\- Du coup on fait quoi ?, s’enquit Borel.  
\- Rien. On fait comme si tout était normal et on boucle cette affaire. En parallèle Fred et moi on cherchera une solution à … ça.  
\- Il va falloir trouver certaines solutions avant parce que moi je ne couche pas avec Legrand.  
\- Tu vas quand même réussir à le supporter.  
\- S’il me touche, je hurle.  
\- Fred tu peux faire un effort.  
\- Je trouve que je lui suis déjà pas mal venu en aide alors question effort j’estime avoir fait ma part.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Caïn est sorti subitement de la pièce. Il a besoin d’air et puisqu’il lui est donné de le faire à nouveau il a besoin de marcher et de courir. Mais sur la route de la sortie il trouve Legrand.

\- Lucie il faut qu’on parle.  
\- Non, va discuter avec Fred, vous avez sûrement plein de trucs à vous dire. Tu as déjà pensé à le remercier. C’est quand même un peu lui qui a poussé Lucie dans tes bras.

Le capitaine profite de l’effet de surprise pour échapper à Legrand. Il l’aurait sûrement suivie si Lucie n’était pas arrivée.

\- Laisse-la Aimé.  
\- Depuis quand vous m’appelez « Aimé » vous ?  
\- Laisse-la je te dis.  
\- Je n’ai pas de conseil de couple à recevoir de vous.  
\- Fred tu viens.

Le véritable Caïn se délecte de la mine déconfite de son rival alors que Lucie s’approche avec un regard noir. Ils sortent tous les deux.

\- Je les sens bien les Aimé en ce moment, retournons faire un tour chez Malecco.  
\- C’est quoi ton but en fait ? Ruiner ma relation ?  
\- J’avais prévenu que je ne ferais pas de rond de jambes. Dommage pour une fois que j’aurais pu. Et puis s’il est si amoureux que ça il peut bien supporter que je lui fasse la gueule le temps que ça passe. Moi il m’en faudrait bien plus que ça.  
\- Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ? Fred ?

Le susnommé trottine jusqu’à la voiture où il ouvre la porte pour Lucie. Ils laissent tous les deux volontiers le casse-tête de la montée en voiture remplacer la question qui flotte encore dans l’air. En suivant les conseils de Fred, Lucie parvient à s’insérer sans trop de mal sur la place passager et, retenant la leçon du matin, elle démonte le fauteuil sans aide.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux aller lui demander encore ?  
\- Si son neveu recevait tant de menaces, il a déjà dû assister à une scène au magasin.  
\- S’il faisait une si mauvaise pub pourquoi Aimé Malecco l’aurait gardé ?  
-C’est la famille, ou alors il en avait peur. En tout cas avec cette porte arrière ça pourrait être n’importe qui.  
\- Je croyais qu’Aimé était forcément coupable.  
\- Ça arrive à tout le monde de changer d’avis.

Ils sont arrivés. Fred prend tout son temps pour sortir et pour laisser Lucie se débrouiller avec le fauteuil. Il arrive à ses côtés juste à temps pour la rattraper.

\- Il faut toujours vérifier que les freins sont serrés avant de se lancer.

Lucie rentre la première dans la boutique. Fred reste derrière pour lui donner de petites impulsions quand elle ne s’est pas lancée assez fort. Même si la boutique est fermée à cause de l’enquête Aimé Malecco est dans le salon de thé. Il n’est pas surpris de les voir arriver.

\- Bonjour messieurs, dames. Que puis-je pour vous aujourd’hui ? Un autre thé ?  
\- Non on voudrait savoir comment les clients étaient avec Toussaint, déclare Caïn.

Aimé s’éclipse tranquillement dans l’autre pièce. Il est si doux et le fait si naturellement que le capitaine ne l’arrête même pas. Ce n’est qu’après une longue minute d’observation du salon et de son propre corps vu de l’extérieur que Caïn se fait la réflexion que c’est peut-être une mauvaise idée. La porte de derrière lui permettrait de s’enfuir sans qu’il ne le sache. Juste à ce moment-là, Aimé revient avec une pochette qu’il confie à Lucie. Elle y découvre des lettres du même type que les mails menaçants.

\- Vous saviez et vous ne nous avez rien dit ?, dit-elle en passant la pochette à Fred.  
\- J’ai le respect des morts, commandant. A fortiori quand ils sont de ma famille.  
\- C’est moi le commandant, le corrige Caïn.  
\- Je suis sûr que même votre lieutenant ne vous a pas confondu.  
\- Qu’est-ce que vous voulez dire ?, demande Delambre.  
\- C’est vous qui nous avez fait ça avec votre thé à la con !  
\- Comment on fait pour redevenir normaux ?, s’enquit Lucie.  
\- Il faut parfois savoir changer de point de vue.  
\- Vous pourriez peut-être nous aider en nous disant ce qui est arrivé le 23 mars.  
\- Le 23 mars ? Je suis désolé capitaine j’ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir vous aider.  
\- Et pour nous ? Comment on fait nous ?, insista Lucie.  
\- Ça n’explique toujours pas pourquoi vous gardiez Toussaint à la boutique alors que tant de clients lui témoignaient de l’animosité.  
\- Ce n’est pas si simple commandant …  
\- Pourquoi pas ? Moi je suis d’accord avec Lucie. Si on menaçait mon neveu j’essaierais de le protéger pas de lui confier des gardes du matin.  
\- Toussaint aimait ce travail. L’empêcher de venir ça aurait été l’empêcher d’être heureux.

Après avoir discuté de détails plus particuliers, Fred et Lucie rentrent au commissariat, sur la route la commandante interpelle Caïn.

\- Tout ce qu’il dit sonne faux. Il sait ce qui s’est passé le 23 mars, tout comme il avait une raison précise de garder son neveu.  
\- C’est l’effet fauteuil ça, il grince en présence des Aimé.


	5. Chapter 5

Borel frappe à la porte. Il a déjà fait plus d’une dizaine de maisons depuis le matin pour vérifier les alibis de toutes les personnes ayant envoyés des mails avec menace. Une vieille femme lui ouvre et l’invite à entrer avant même qu’il lui ait montré son badge.

\- Vous venez pour le courriel c’est ça ?  
\- Oui madame. Pourquoi est-ce que vous avez envoyé cette menace ?  
\- Je l’ai fait sur le coup de la colère. Je suis sûre que c’est ce Toussaint qui a tué mes chats.  
\- Vos chats ?  
\- Mon voisin les déteste, c’est lui qui le lui a demandé.  
\- Madame vous savez que Toussaint a été tué ?  
\- Comment ?  
\- Alors à cause de votre e-mail je dois vous poser la question que faisiez vous lundi entre 6h et 6h30.  
\- Je dormais, seule.

Tous ses interrogatoires se déroulent de la même façon. Les suspects commencent par accuser Toussaint et quand il leur demande leur alibi, tous dormaient. Borel peut donc faire une croix dans sa liste et aller jusqu’à la prochaine maison. Le point positif c’est, qu’au moins, la plupart des clients de la boutique habite les quartiers aux alentours. À la fin de la journée il a l’impression de connaître par cœur cette partie de la ville. Pourtant même après avoir sillonné les rues pendant des heures il n’a pu rayer que deux noms de sa liste.

Quand il rentre enfin au SRPJ, l’ambiance est glaciale. Il ne reste plus beaucoup de policiers mais c’est le même trio que d’habitude qui plombe l’ambiance. Legrand est prétendument plongé dans ses dossiers mais Borel le voit fulminer. Dans le bureau, Fred et Lucie se disputent. Au fil des années Borel a pu assister à beaucoup de leur affrontement. Celui-ci a quelque chose de très différent.

Lucie dans le corps de Fred sermonne ce dernier mais lui reste léger et souriant. Legrand leur jette de temps à autre des regards noirs. Il toise même Borel quand celui-ci s’approche du bureau pour entrer.

\- Si c’est quand même un peu drôle, dit le capitaine. Tiens Nassim ! Quoi de neuf ?  
\- Ma liste de suspects m’a pas beaucoup diminué en revanche j’ai relevé certains éléments intéressants. Presque toutes les personnes que j’ai interrogé ont accusé Toussaint de leur avoir causé du tort, j’ai notamment beaucoup de cas d’animaux de compagnie qu’il aurait tué.  
\- Est-ce que quelqu’un l’aurait tué pour un chat ? Ou bien il est passé à la vitesse supérieur et on l’a assassiné par vengeance.  
\- Je veux bien Fred mais dans ce cas que fait-on de Malecco ?  
\- Allons l’interroger encore une fois, je m’en suis fait un passe-temps. Et toi Nassim …  
\- J’ai une idée que je voudrais explorer.  
\- Très bien. Allez tu viens « Fred » ?, dit Caïn.  
\- On est obligé d’y aller maintenant ? J’en ai plein le dos.

Lucie paraît effectivement exténuée depuis que Fred a exposer l’idée de crapahuter encore dans Marseille. Malgré cela, son devoir de policier comme le dynamisme du capitaine ont raison d’elle et elle finit par suivre Fred hors de la pièce. En sortant cependant sa roue tape dans le chambranle de la porte.

\- Putain de chaise roulante !

Tout le SRPJ devient soudainement aussi silencieux qu’une pierre tombale. Fred s’approche pour apaiser Lucie et il décide de la pousser jusqu’au dehors. En voyant cela Legrand Bondit de son siège et n’est retenu que par Borel qui lui demande de convoquer au plus vite la famille Fizza.

\- Peut-être que je devrais tout simplement casser la gueule du capitaine.  
\- T’es sérieux Aimé ? Je ne suis pas sûr que ça s’améliore ta relation avec Lucie.  
\- À moi ça fera drôlement du bien toujours. Tu crois que je les vois pas depuis ce matin.  
\- C’est vrai qu’en ce moment ils sont un peu sans dessus dessous.  
\- J’aurais pas dit ça comme ça moi, parce que tu ne sais pas la dernière. Lucie m’a dit qu’elle allait chez sa mère ce soir.  
\- Elle a peut-être besoin d’une pause.  
\- Pourquoi tu prends leur défense comme ça ?  
\- Parce que je les connais depuis longtemps et qu’aujourd’hui ils sont plutôt calmes et joyeux dans l’ensemble alors je ne vais pas te laisser les mettre de travers.  
\- Je pourrais t’en coller une Borel.  
\- Tant que tu laisses Fred et Lucie tranquilles ça me va.

Legrand met une droite à Borel.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fred est assis au volant de la voiture, Lucie au passager. Elle a le regard dans le vague, c’est comma ça depuis que Fred a pris les choses en main. Elle s’est laissé mener jusqu’à la voiture. Fred a dû l’aider pour y grimper avant de démonter lui-même le fauteuil. Durant tout le trajet, elle n’avait pas dit le moindre mot.

\- Lucie tu veux venir ou tu attends ici ?  
\- Comment est-ce que tu fais ?  
\- Je n’ai pas trop le choix.  
\- Mais … ce fauteuil, ces jambes que tu te traînes. C’est pas une vie. On en viendrait presque à vouloir …  
\- Se foutre en l’air.  
\- … abandonner.  
\- Je suis passé par là aussi. Ne t’inquiète pas, une fois qu’on a trouvé une raison de vivre encore un peu, tout roule comme sur des roulettes.  
\- Ah ouais ? Et c’est quoi ta raison à toi ?  
\- Tu veux vraiment qu’on ait cette discussion maintenant ?

Sans attendre de réponse, Caïn sort de la voiture et trottine jusqu’à la boutique. Même si ce ne sont pas les siennes, il se sent plus léger depuis qu’il a retrouvé des jambes. Il se sent renaître, plus rien ne lui fait peur. S’il avait gardé sa voix il aurait certainement appelé Gaëlle et Ben pour prendre de leurs nouvelles et leur ouvrir son cœur. Seul voile dans sa parenthèse enchantée, Lucie. Elle expérimente sûrement autant l’enfer que lui le paradis. Il essaye d’être présent pour elle mais si leur … situation rend certaines choses plus simples, pour d’autre en revanche, avoir face à soi son propre reflet est un frein.

La boutique ne porte plus de trace de ce qui c’est passé. Dans le salon de thé, tout est normal même si l’arrière-boutique est encore scellé. Aimé Malecco échange tranquillement avec une femme autour d’un thé. Ils s’arrêtent de parler pour le regarder entrer.

\- Bonjour capitaine.  
\- Bonjour Aimé, je vous dérange ?  
\- Non pas du tout je discutais avec une amie de longue date. Simone je te présente le capitaine Frédéric Caïn.  
\- Enchantée madame.  
\- Bonjour.

Caïn fut surpris d’entendre Lucie derrière lui. Sa voix lui est toujours étrangère ou presque. Elle a l’air un peu à l’ouest mais est venue quand même. Aimé la salue et la présente ainsi qu’il l’a fait pour le capitaine. Son amie s’étonne du prénom de Lucie pour un homme mais le trouve seyant. Lucie la remercie distraitement.

\- Nous étions venus pour vous poser d’autres questions sur Toussaint.  
\- Allez-y.  
\- Il vaudrait peut-être mieux que votre amie …, commença Fred.  
\- Vous saviez que votre neveu tuait des chats sur commande ?, attaque Lucie. Vu votre réaction vous le saviez. Est-ce qu’il ne faisait que les chats ? Vous aussi vous zigouillez des animaux de compagnie ?  
\- Moi ? Non. Je respecte l’éthique de notre profession.  
\- Mais pas Toussaint. Lui ce qu’il aimait c’était causer la mort. Et c’est pour ça qu’on l’a tué.  
\- Et bien alors vous aurez fort à faire, déclare Simone. La moitié du quartier lui en voulait pour quelque chose à ce gamin et avec la porte qui ne fermait pas …  
\- Vous n’aviez pas le droit de communiquer les informations de l’enquête, s’énerve Lucie.  
\- Je suis désolé. Je n’ai jamais rien pu lui cacher mais elle sera la seule au courant.  
\- Vous n’avez rien contre Aimé ! Et s’il n’y a pas de traces sur la porte vous ne pourrez jamais savoir qui c’était.

Lucie s’apprête à répondre mais Fred attrape le fauteuil et la pousse vers l’extérieur.  
\- On en reparlera plus tard.

Une fois dehors Lucie se libére. Elle sa lance dans un équivalent roulant des 100 pas. Caïn la laisse un moment puis se met sur sa trajectoire pour l’arrêter.

\- Je sais ce qu’on va faire.  
\- Pourquoi tu m’as sorti ? Il est pas net ce gars. Il nous cache toujours plus d’informations. À chaque fois qu’on découvre quelque chose il le savait mais ne nous avait rien dit …  
\- Lucie je suis d’accord avec toi mais sa pote Simone a raison. Tant qu’on n’a pas de preuve on ne peut rien faire.  
\- Mais on n’aura jamais de preuve ! Il y aura toujours cette histoire de porte de secours.  
\- Est-ce qu’on allait régler ça en lui criant dessus ? Alors maintenant tu montes dans la voiture toute seule ou c’est moi qui le fait. Je vais t’emmener quelque part.


	6. Chapter 6

Borel n’a pas pensé que tout se passerait si parfaitement. Sa première intuition s’est avérée correcte. Il a donc fait convoquer les époux Fizza sur le champ. Ces derniers sont arrivés presque rapidement. Legrand est une telle boule de nerf que Borel a pris la décision de mener son interrogatoire tout seul.

\- Madame Fizza il y a une semaine vous êtes entrée à l’hôpital à cause d’une fausse couche. Les médecins n’ont pas su en identifier la cause.  
\- C’est pour rappeler ça à ma femme que vous nous avez fait venir ?  
\- Vous, monsieur Fizza il y a un peu plus d’une semaine vous avez été voir Toussaint à la boutique. On vous y voit tendu. Vous restez tout un moment. Je dirais même que vous faites affaire mais il n’y en a aucune trace dans les registres bancaires. Et magie, il y a 3 jours alors que vous n’y êtes pas allé, Toussaint a enregistré un paiement important en liquide qui ne correspond à rien de ce qu’il fait dans la journée.  
\- Qu’est-ce que vous insinuez là ?  
\- Je ne voulais pas y croire mais c’est vrai ! C’est toi ! C’est toi que j’aurais dû tuer, pas lui ! Comment as-tu pu ? C’était notre bébé !

Monsieur Fizza est resté muet face aux accusations de sa femme. Cette dernière crie et fond en larmes avant de demander à ce qu’on l’emmène pour être loin de son mari. Le lieutenant Borel lui passe les menottes à contrecœur et la fait sortir, quand il revient le mari est parti.

\- Legrand ? Est-ce que tu peux aller prendre la déposition de madame Fizza ?

Le lieutenant s’exécute presque machinalement ce qui laisse la possibilité à Borel d’appeler la boutique. Avant même qu’il ait décroché, le cœur de Borel bat la chamade à la fois sous le coup de la peur et sous l’émotion d’avoir fini l’enquête.

\- Monsieur Aimé Malecco est-ce qu’on pourrait se voir maintenant ?  
\- Comme vous voudrez, en revanche il faut que quelqu’un vienne me chercher.

Borel consent et envoie un policier là-bas. Il profite du temps que cela lui accorde pour préparer au mieux les choses. Plus encore que simplement nerveux, il est nerveux parce qu’il sait que sa nervosité pourrait lui porter défaut. Heureusement pour lui alors qu’on amène Aimé Malecco, Aimé Legrand a terminé de prendre les aveux de madame Fizza.

\- Nous avons trouvé le meurtrier de votre neveu. Madame Fizza a avoué.

Bien que ce ne soit que pour une seconde, les policiers ne marquent pas la mine déconfite de Malecco.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas lui faire ça. Elle a déjà perdu son enfant.  
\- Alors vous saviez ?, demande Borel.  
\- C’est vous qui avez fait cette mise en scène, accuse Legrand.  
\- L’esprit de Toussaint ne devrait pas revenir. Son âme était devenue noire.  
\- Et accessoirement vous croyiez que le temps que cela avait nécessité innocenterait madame Fizza.  
\- Si ça se trouve c’est vous aussi qui avez scotché la serrure, s’enquit Borel.  
\- Toussaint était devenu un monstre.  
\- En agissant ainsi vous avez entravé la justice et vous vous êtes montré complice d’un meurtre.  
\- Je veux bien prendre toute la responsabilité sur moi. Laissez madame Fizza tranquille. Je vous en prie.

Borel est ému par cet homme. Il ne peut pas le blâmer pour ce qu’il a fait. Cela l’a plongé dans le mutisme. Legrand est si à cran qu’il lui déballe ses droits, ce qu’il risque et qu’il l’emmène en cabane sans aucun remord.

\- Bravo Borel. Belle affaire.  
\- Vous pouvez vous féliciter aussi.  
\- Pour fêter ça est-ce que je peux vous inviter pour un verre à la maison ?  
\- Pourquoi pas.  
\- Par contre est-ce qu’on peut faire voiture commune. J’ai peur de ne pas être en état de conduire.

Borel salue sa prévenance et ils quittent le SRPJ. Pour détendre son collègue, il décide de longer la côte. Le jour décline doucement. Legrand parait encore très soucieux. Il scrute les passants et se tourne vivement pour chaque personne en fauteuil ou chaque voiture jaune. 

\- C’est pas la Saab du capitaine ça ?, demande-t-il soudain.

Effectivement la décapotable est garée près de la plage. Borel ralentit. Il n’y a personne à l’intérieur mais de là où ils sont ils ont une vue imprenable sur le sable jusqu’à la mer. La lumière semi-rasante met en exergue trois silhouettes, celles de 2 personnes dans l’eau très proches l’un de l’autre et celle d’un fauteuil roulant abandonné sur le sable.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un peu plus tôt.

Caïn arrête la voiture sur le front de mer. Lucie le regarde descendre avec étonnement puis fixe avec perplexité pendant que Fred monte le fauteuil. Elle voudrait lui demander ce qu’il fait ou pourquoi il l’a emmené dans le moins adapté à une chaise roulante mais c’est alors qu’elle se rend compte qu’elle s’en fiche. Depuis que Fred est dans son corps, et surtout depuis qu’elle-même est dans le sien, elle lui fait une confiance totale. Et puis elle en a marre de lutter. Dans ce corps tout est un obstacle, les portes, les trottoirs, les autres gens.

Dans ce chaos, Caïn lui apparait comme une bouée de sauvetage. Alors qu’elle est encore perdue dans ses pensées, celui-ci la fait sortir de la voiture et l’installe dans le fauteuil. Lucie peut profiter à loisir du paysage pendant que Fred la mène sur le ponton en bois qui descend sur la plage. Avec le rythme cadencé de ses roues sur les lattes et l’air iodé, Lucie sent s’envoler son stress et ses problèmes.

Et puis le chemin de bois s’arrête mais pas Fred. Sa chaise s’enfonce dans le sable mais le capitaine continue de l’emmener plus bas. Il ne se plaint pas alors que l’effort est manifeste. Lucie essaye de l’aider. Finalement il s’arrête à quelques mètres de l’eau et commence à se déshabiller.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?  
\- Je vais pas aller me baigner avec mes fringues quand même. Tu ferais bien de t’y mettre aussi.  
\- Tu vas les enlever jusqu’où mes fringues ?  
\- Jusqu’au bout. Il n’y a personne sur la plage.  
\- Et moi alors ?  
\- Et bien toi ma commandante tu vas te mettre à nue aussi. Pas besoin d’être gênée c’est mon corps, ça va je le connais.

Lucie, légèrement pantoise, se laisse alors déshabiller par elle-même déjà presque à moitié nue. Une fois qu’ils sont tous les deux en tenue d’Adam et Ève, leurs vêtements rassemblés sur le siège du fauteuil, Fred charge Lucie sur son dos et les amène jusqu’à la mer.

C’est une sensation bien étrange que de voir le niveau de l’eau monter à ses chevilles, à ses genoux, à ses cuisses, sans rien sentir ni de l’eau, ni de la température.

\- Je te préviens juste, le service trois pièces directement dans l’eau c’est pas ce qu’il y a de plus agréable.

Lucie allait demander des précision juste au moment où ça arrive. Elle prend une profonde inspiration. Fred arrête son avancée jusqu’à ce qu’elle lui fasse signe de continuer. L’eau n’est pas froide. Lucie a simplement été surprise. Et surprise elle l’est aussi quand ils arrivent assez loin pour que Fred la lâche. Dans l’eau, elle peut se déplacer comme bon lui semble. Elle est libre à nouveau.

\- Et encore c’est rien. Attends de voir quand on sera au bord et que tu pourras marcher sur les mains.  
\- Tu fais ça souvent ?  
\- Disons que j’aime bien mais tout seul la logistique est un peu compliquée.  
\- Quand j’étais jeune, je faisais souvent des bains de minuit.  
\- Plutôt avec des copines ou plutôt avec des copains ?, demande Fred, farceur.  
\- Qui sait ?, répond-elle en s’enfuyant.

Fred va à sa poursuite. Il est évidement plus rapide qu’elle. Chaque fois qu’il la rattrape Lucie change de direction. Elle ne veut pas s’avouer vaincue mais le plus tenace des vœux ne fait pas le poids face à une paire de jambes fonctionnelle. Lucie s’arrête et doit même prendre appui sur Fred pour récupérer son souffle. Elle se réjouit de le voir au moins aussi essoufflé qu’elle.

\- Si tu ne te coltinais pas ma tronche, je crois que je t’aurais embrassé.

Lucie ne sait pas bien comment réagir. Depuis qu’ils ont échangé leur corps, Fred se met à dire des choses comme il en a rarement dit et pourtant il les pense. Autre problème, elle n’arrive pas à lui dire d’arrêter. Depuis qu’elle est clouée dans ce fauteuil à sa place elle a vu le regard des gens. Il n’y a que Fred qui la regarde comme avant et même plus … Une fois les mains fermement ancrées dans le sable, Fred la rejoint à plat ventre dans l’eau, comme elle.

\- Pas si facile de fuir quand on n’a pas de jambes, blague Lucie gênée.  
\- Tout est plus facile quand on a des jambes.  
\- C’est choses que tu dis …  
\- Tout est plus facile. D’ailleurs je peux te dire que si j’avais eu mes guibolles, j’aurais rendu la vie un peu plus difficile à Aimé.  
\- Comme quoi tout n’a pas toujours rapport aux jambes …  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
\- C’est pas parce que Aimé a des jambes et pas toi que je suis avec lui.  
\- Pourquoi alors ?  
\- Je sais pas ! Parce qu’avec lui c’est simple. On lui dit « je t’aime », il répond « moi aussi » et voilà.  
\- Pour ça il faudrait déjà en recevoir des « je t’aime ».  
\- Pardon ? Alors là c’est vache. Je ne te l’ai jamais dit peut-être ?  
\- Je m’en souviendrais.  
\- Et bien c’était tout comme ! Mais tu vois tu es trop borné pour t’en être rendu compte. Parce que toi en revanche de ton côté, rien du tout.  
\- Tu rigoles ? Je t’ai même dit que j’étais prêt à t’épouser !  
\- Juste avant de retourner glousser avec Sonia ! Fais-moi sortir je veux rentrer à la maison.


	7. Chapter 7

Tout ne s’était pas déroulé comme il l’avait prévu. Fred avait voulu passer un moment détente. Il y avait cru au début, tout commençait bien et puis ils s’étaient engagés sur la pente glissante et n’avait cessé de dégringoler toujours plus vite jusqu’à ce que Lucie lui envoie une grande claque en plein visage en lui parlant de Sonia.

Il s’était alors réfugié derrière l’obéissance et le mutisme, sortant Lucie de l’eau comme elle l’avait demandé et l’aidant à se rhabiller. Elle non plus ne prononça pas un mot. C’était un silence tendu où il était presque palpable que chacun rejouait la scène dans sa tête. Fred aurait voulu ne plus y repenser.

Arrivés chez Fred ce dernier descend en même temps que Lucie. Il croise son regard un instant. Elle lui aurait bien demandé pourquoi il venait mais cela aurait signifié relancer de discussion. Fred respecte cela et s’éclipse dans la cuisine pour préparer le repas. Il a prévenu Aimé qu’il n’irait pas dormir chez Lucie, c’est donc naturellement qu’il se dit qu’il va passer la nuit ici. Il connaît très bien son canapé.

Lucie se bat avec son portable tandis que Fred s’active aux fourneaux. Le silence entre eux n’est plus du tout tendu. Le foyer donne à toute chose un air normal. Fred entend un téléphone sonner. Lucie ne répond pas, ça doit être Aimé. Son propre téléphone se rappelle alors à son bon souvenir. Il vérifie que rien ne se soit passé durant leur escapade. Borel 3 appels manqués. Fred le rappelle. Le brave Nassim décroche avant la première sonnerie.

\- Allô capitaine ?  
\- Oui Borel. Au rapport.  
\- L’affaire est classée.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- J’ai eu les aveux de madame Fizza. C’est elle qu’on voit sur la vidéo. On a retrouvé la tenue chez elle et des traces de sang dans le filtre de sa machine à laver.  
\- Et Malecco ?  
\- C’est lui qui a fait le rituel sur le corps et qui a posé le scotch à la porte. Il ne voulait pas que l’esprit de son neveu revienne hanter cette dame et lui-même voulait la protéger de la prison parce que Toussaint était devenu un monstre.  
\- Félicitations Nassim bientôt je ne pourrais plus te tourner le dos sans que tu résolves une enquête.  
\- C’est que j’ai eu de bons professeurs capitaine. D’ailleurs est-ce que notre chère commandante va mieux ?

Pendant une seconde Fred envisage de lui répondre qu’il ne sait pas, qu’il ne l’a plus vu depuis qu’il a déposé chez elle mais Nassim a dépassé le stade où il pose des questions de politesse ou innocentes. Il sait et agit comme un flic.

\- Disons que le ton est un peu monté mais que maintenant ça va.  
\- Faites attention à ce que vous allez lui dire cette fois capitaine.  
\- Merci Nassim.  
\- Une dernière chose … on vous a vu, Aimé et moi, quand vous étiez à la plage.

Cette fois-ci Fred répond par un soupire et son lieutenant raccroche. Il se sent soudain épié. En se retournant il croise le regard de Lucie, arrêtée au pas de la porte.

\- Ils ont résolu l’affaire. Madame Fizza a tué. Malecco a couvert.  
\- Ils nous ont vu.  
\- Je sais.  
\- Je crois que je m’en fous. En revanche je suis désolé d’avoir ramené Sonia sur le tapis.  
\- On peut pas faire comme si rien ne s’était passé non plus.  
\- Et pour nous qu’est-ce qu’on fait ? On fait comme si rien ne s’était passé ?  
\- On a déjà fait ça, ça n’a jamais marché. Je crois qu’on réfléchit trop. Tu viens manger ?

Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, ils laissent ce sujet tendu sans avoir besoin de hausser le ton. D’avoir glissé si facilement des eux troubles de leurs sentiments à un repas à l’ambiance dominicale, Fred est apaisé. Le ton entre la salade et le fromage est calme. Ils discutent de tout et de rien, rient même un peu. Quand vient le dessert, un observateur extérieur n’aurait pas pu dire que quoi que ce soit était anormal.

À la fin du repas, ils débarrassent la table et vont se préparer à dormir comme s’ils faisaient ça depuis 10 ans. Lucie a besoin d’aide pour se changer quant à Fred il décide de prendre l’un de ses T-shirts et un jogging pour faire pyjama.

Lucie s’installe dans le lit de la première. Elle prend un moment pour ajuster ses jambes mortes mais finalement trouve une position confortable. Tout en essayant de faire croire qu’il est très occupé dans la salle de bain, Fred observe la place libre à côté de Lucie. Doit-il ou pas ? Après tout c’est son lit à la base. Peut-être vaut-il mieux qu’il freine ces élans causés par les jambes.

\- Bon tu viens.

Lucie a dit cela sur un ton tellement anodin que Fred a envie d’y croire. Sans poser plus de questions, il se couche à côté d’elle. Il lui tourne le dos et pourtant il a l’impression de la sentir avec une acuité dédoublée.

\- Lucie, je voulais juste te dire … pendant que j’ai encore du courage … je t’ … je suis tout à toi.  
\- Tu veux dire que tu es prêt à faire tout ce que je veux ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Alors dors Fred.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quand elle se réveille le lendemain matin, Lucie se sent légère, calme et surtout profondément heureuse. Dans son demi-sommeil elle n’arrive pas à se souvenir du rêve qui lui a procuré tant de bonheur. Une chose est sûre Fred en faisait partie. La dernière fois qu’un songe comme celui-ci lui est venu, tous les sentiments positifs ont rapidement été mis sous le tapis par la culpabilité qu’elle ressent en ouvrant les yeux pour voir Aimé.

Lucie entrouvre une paupière. Elle n’est pas chez elle. Elle n’est pas toute seule. Bien que son partenaire soit à moitié disparu sous la couverture et qu’il lui tourne le dos, elle le reconnait. Elle est chez Fred. C’est en réalisant ça qu’elle remet tous les évènements en place. L’enquête, le changement de corps, le fauteuil roulant, la plage. Je suis tout à toi.

Dans le plus grand silence, Lucie glisse hors du lit. Elle ne peut résister à l’envie de jeter un coup d’œil par dessus son épaule avant de quitter la chambre. Elle a en même temps un pincement au cœur de partir et une montée d’affection à le voir dormir si paisible. Puis elle disparait comme une ombre. Dans la cuisine, Fred a posé les clés de sa voiture bien en évidence quand il est arrivé avec dans ce corps. Tout parait si improbable maintenant que c’est passé. 

La porte n’émet qu’un léger clic en se refermant, ce dont Lucie lui est gré. Une fois dehors, elle abandonne le déplacement exclusivement sur la pointe des pieds, se rend compte qu’elle a oublié de mettre des chaussures mais grimpe tout de même dans la voiture. Pourquoi le chemin pour chez elle lui parait-il soudainement long, monotone et, d’une certaine façon, dur ? Elle a presque envie d’abandonner 3 fois avant de parvenir dans sa rue.

La voiture d’Aimé est là. Il est encore temps de fuir. Mais Lucie n’est pas de ceux-là. Elle quitte la sécurité de son habitacle pour rentrer chez elle avec l’assurance feinte d’une normalité quotidienne. Aimé est à table en train de prendre son petit-déjeuner. Il la regarde rentrer, impassible. Il la scanne de haut en bas, c’est à ce moment-là qu’il se rend compte qu’elle a regardé les affaires de Fred. Loin de regretter son faux-pas, elle se félicite de cet acte manqué car face à Aimé cela lui donne l’impression de porter une armure.

\- C’est fini, annonce calmement Aimé.

Lucie est complètement prise de court. Elle s’est attendue à une scène, des cris, des pleurs, de la vaisselle cassée peut-être. À tout sauf à ça. Des centaines de questions lui passent par la tête mais pas une seule ne franchit ses lèvres. Elle remarque enfin les sacs et les valises posées au coin de la pièce. Ce n’est pas un coup de sang. Il y a réfléchit. 

\- J’aime bien être avec toi. Je t’apprécie, vraiment mais je ne peux pas construire quelque chose avec une femme que je ne peux pas voir seule avec un autre sans me faire des histoires. Mais bon si j’en crois ta tenue ce matin et ce que n’arrête pas de me dire Nassim, ce ne sont pas que des histoires.  
\- C’est plus compliqué que ça …  
\- Ça ne devrait pas l’être. Alors voilà entre nous c’est fini.  
\- Mais tu restes avec nous au SRPJ ?  
\- À moins que tu veuilles que je parte ? On est tous les deux assez grands pour savoir se séparer sans rancœur ou non ? J’ai passé de très bons moments avec toi mais je crois que c’est mieux pour nous deux si ça se passe comme ça.  
\- Moi aussi j’ai passé de très bons moments et j’espère que ce ne seront pas les derniers parce que je t’apprécie bien aussi.  
\- Il va être l’heure. Je pourrais passer récupérer mes affaires ce soir ?  
\- Pas de soucis. Tu n’as qu’à garder ton double des clés pour l’instant. Tu me le rendras quand tu auras terminé.

Il débarrasse ses affaires de petit-déjeuner et s’en va. De son côté Lucie file à la douche. Alors que l’eau cascade sur elle, Lucie songe à ce que sa mère lui a dit un jour : « Ceux qui s’aiment ne peuvent pas se séparer bons amis. Soit ils ne s’aimaient pas, soit ils mentent. » Lucie se dit alors qu’Aimé a raison et qu’il a mis, peut-être inconsciemment, le doigt sur quelque chose. Ils se sont « appréciés », sûrement beaucoup mais ils ne se sont jamais aimés. Cela peut expliquer aussi pourquoi, dans un sens, elle et Fred n’ont jamais pu être « bons amis ».

C’est avec cette pensée chevillée à l’âme que Lucie entre au SRPJ. Fred est là, la mine basse. Elle compte le nombre de personnes présentes dans la pièce. Il y en a plus que ce qu’elle n’aurait cru. Cela l’effraye un peu mais elle a pris sa décision. Elle se dirige vers Fred, prend la chaise face à lui et avant qu’il n’ait eu le temps de réaliser ce qui se passe, elle commande :

\- Embrasse-moi.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Est-ce que tu es tout à moi ou non ?  
\- Mais ici ? Au milieu de tout le monde ?  
\- Tu ne voudrais quand même pas qu’on se cache ?

Visiblement toujours surpris mais satisfait de la réponse, Fred s’exécute.

**Author's Note:**

> Je prends en compte la série jusqu'à la saison 6, donc pas de changement de Caïn, pas de saison 7 et, a fortiori, pas de saison 8. Je quitte un peu l'ambiance/l'univers habituel de Caïn pour retomber dans une problématique que j'avais déjà exploré, sous une forme bien différente, avec Vice-versa. J'espère que ça vous plaira.


End file.
